


Bad Blood and Broken Hearts

by RebelMinxy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 13:10:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelMinxy/pseuds/RebelMinxy





	Bad Blood and Broken Hearts

“He's not coming, Dean, let's eat cake already.”  
Dean looked over at his whiny little brother, Sam and huffed in annoyance. It was his 13ths birthday and their dad had promised to at least be there to watch him blow out the candles. But it had been hours since their dad called last and both boys were getting impatient. The motel manager had gotten the cake for Dean, wishing him a happy birthday. It was rare for him to have a cake, let alone celebrate his birthday.   
Dean was pulled from his thoughts when the phone rang. He ran to answer it, reaching before the third ring.  
“Dad?” he asked hopefully.  
“Yeah, Dean it's me. Look I’m on my way to the hospital. The Ruiz family got into some trouble on a hunt and Maribelle is alone there.”  
“Can't someone else go?”  
“Dean, they had me for emergencies and Maribelle needs me right now. I will call when I am heading back to the motel ok. Keep Sam safe.”  
John hung up before Dean could say another word. Dean put the phone down and moved back to the table he and Sam were sitting at with the cake. Dean couldn’t help but think that maybe his dad didn't care about them, only caring about others.   
“C'mon Sammy, lets light this cake.”  
Dean lit the candles as Sam sung Happy Birthday. Once the song was over, Dean closed his eyes and made a silent wish before blowing out the candles.   
======  
Fourteen Years Later  
Dean pulled up into Bobby's place, tired from the long drive he and Sam just came from. Finally, they were able to relax a bit before continuing their hunt for Azazel. When he put the Impala in park, he noticed the lone Harley parked in front of the house.   
“Mari is here!” suddenly exclaimed Sam, immediately jumping out the car as the front door swung open. Dean watched as his brother ran over to hug the one girl their father would always put first before them. Maribelle jumped into Sam’s arms, hugging him tightly before jumping down.   
Maribelle was a small girl, barely reaching Sam's shoulder. But even with her height, the girl was a fighter. She was toned but Dean never ignored how she was curved in all the right places. Last time he saw her, her hair was cut into a bob, now it was pulled back into a ponytail that reached the half of her back. Her dark brown hair emphasized her tan skin, all from the sun she dealt with since she mostly hunted down south, mainly Florida. As Dean climbed out of the car, her bright hazel eyes landed on him, reminding him of their last meet up. This time they weren't filled with tears, her cheeks weren't red, and her plump lips weren't trembling from the fact he had made her cry. Today, those hazel eyes looked at him coldly.   
Sam stood beside Maribelle as Dean made his way towards them. Dean eyed her up, noticing her tight skinny jeans and biker boots, the Metallica t-shirt cut up and stretched so it would hang over one shoulder, the bottom tied up to reveal her belly. She was still wearing the butterfly belly ring he had gotten her for her 18th birthday.   
“Nice ink,” Dean pointed out once he stood with the duo, motioning his head towards her arm. “Recent work?”  
“It’s been a year worth. Needed something to distract from the pain,” she responded coldly.  
Dean flinched internally at her words, wishing Sam would say something to break the tension.   
“Hey, you three just gonna stand there like stupid kids or gonna come in?” Bobby yelled out from the open front door, making all three jumps slightly as they turned to face him.  
Maribelle motioned for the guys to walk forwards, giving a slight cocky bow making Sam laugh. Dean just rolled his eyes and pushed between them, making his way inside.   
“Why didn't you warn me she was going to be here?” Dean muttered at Bobby as he went to the fridge to pull out a beer.  
“She didn't even call to say she was coming.”  
“Do I need to tell y'all bout my comings and goings?” Maribelle said as she came in the house right behind Sam.  
“No, darling, you know I don't mind you visiting,” Bobby said with a smile on his face.  
“At least two people are happy to see me,” Maribelle responded as she walked over to Bobby, pulling him into a hug.   
“Why did you come, Mari? Last time we talked you were in New Orleans handling a witch.” Sam asked, leaning onto the kitchen counter.  
“Came out because I heard John died, so wanted to come and say my goodbyes.”  
“We already burned him.”   
Maribelle looked over at Dean, her eyes just letting him know she was fed up with him, but she didn't say a word to him.   
“Well, I can make my peace with him here. Also came because a few weeks ago John sent me a box full of papers and articles. Said if anything happened to him, I had to make sure his boys here got their hands on it.”  
“What box?” Sam asked, jumping from the counter in alert.  
“It's in the den there, Bobby wanted to wait for y'all to get here to open it.”  
Sam went straight from the kitchen towards the den, not waiting another second. Dean followed right behind, wondering what exactly was in that box. That’s when he saw Sam pick up this old battered cardboard box. Sam opened it and inside there were articles of storms, papers, maps lined up. Even folders with information on random people, people that weren't hunters. Dean felt someone tapping his shoulder, turning to see Maribelle standing there with an envelope in hand.  
“In his letter he made me promise to give this to you guys once I saw y'all.”   
Dean took the envelope, looking at Maribelle as she turned and walked out of the house. Bobby looked at them and got up, following her out. Dean and Sam stood there, looking at each other. Sam kept his gaze on the letter, silent. Dean wondered what was so important to have Maribelle protect this stuff, that he immediately ripped the envelope open and pulled out the sheet of paper. The message was simple and straightforward.

'Boys, head over to a place called the Roadhouse. Ask for Ellen and show her the things in the box. She will tell you who to go to that can help you both figure this all out. Keep each other safe and keep Maribelle close. Make sure she stays good.'

Dean reread the letter, confused.   
“So, he wants us to go find this woman and show her this stuff, yet won't say what it is?” Sam asked annoyingly.  
Dean balled up the letter, throwing it at the box. As always, their father had to be cryptic and secretive. And again, worried about Maribelle.   
==========  
“Again, why do I have to tag along on this trip? I have to go back home to deal with some cases I left behind.”  
“If our dad had you hold on to this box, then you are sticking with the box,” Dean argued as he drove the Impala.  
The brothers didn't wait to make the road trip to the place their dad said to go in the letter. If it were Dean's choice, he would have left Maribelle behind, but Sam insisted that they listen to their dad and keep her close   
“Dad asked us to watch over her, so we might as well, Dean. She grew up with us sort of.”  
“Yeah grew up here with Bobby and dad would come to visit her after every hunt! She isn't even his blood and he cared more for her than us!”  
“Dean don't take it out on her, she lost her family when she was nine. Dad and Bobby were the only ones she had left.”  
“Why are you defending her?! You hated the fact dad spent more time with her than us!”  
“It's just…. Let's just say after what happened with you two, I came to understand why Dad did what he did with her.”   
Dean was angry as he drove, trying to ignore her mumbles of wanting to head home. He knew he shouldn't be angry at her, everything that went down three years ago was his fault. He just didn't think she would close him off entirely after everything they had gone through. He thought she would at least put up a fight, but she didn't.   
They finally arrived at the roadhouse, which looked dead and empty.  
“Are you sure this is the place, Sam?” Dean asked as he pulled up in front.  
“We followed Bobby's directions right,” he responded.  
Maribelle groaned in the backseat and opened the door, climbing out the car. She made her way towards the front of the joint, pulling out the gun she had tucked in the back of her jeans. She peered through the windows, trying to get a look of the inside. When they both saw that she got no reaction from the inside, the boys climbed out of the car and followed her. Sam threw the lock pit kit at Dean, looking at the sides of the place in case anyone came from the back. Dean picked the lock at the door, finally opening it so they could get inside.  
Dean and Sam entered the place as Maribelle stayed outside as a lookout. The brothers looked around, eyeing up the sleeping, possibly, drunk guy on the pool table. Sam made his way towards another door that looked like the entrance to the kitchen, entering it carefully. While Dean looked around, he suddenly felt something poking his back.  
“Oh God please let that be a rifle.”  
“Nah, just real happy to see you,” said a female voice behind him as the gun cocked. “Don’t move.”  
“Not moving, copy that,” Dean replied as he raised his arms slightly, showing he had no weapon.   
That’s when Sam came out of the kitchen with his hands on his head, an older woman pointing a gun at his back.   
“Who are you and what do you want?”  
Before the brothers could answer, there was a sudden click of two guns, their safety being removed. All four turns to see Maribelle standing at the door with her guns pointed at the women, a white stick poking out at the corner of her mouth.  
“Hey Sam, Dean, got into some trouble I see.”  
“Sam? Dean? Winchester?” asked the older lady as she eyed them up.  
“Yeah,” they answered in unison.  
“Son of a bitch,” she whispered.  
“Mom, you know these guys?” the girl that had Dean at gunpoint asked.  
“Yeah, think these are John Winchester’s boys,” her mother replied. She then turned to look at Maribelle. “Then this one must be Maribelle Ruiz, John’s little troublemaker.”  
Dean and Sam looked at each other, then at Maribelle who had her head cocked to the side in confusion.  
“Hey, I’m Ellen,” the older lady laughed out as she put her gun down. “This is my daughter Jo.”  
Jo then proceeded to put her rifle down just as Maribelle did. Ellen walked over to the bar and started pulling out small glasses and a big bottle of whiskey. She looked at Maribelle and smiled.  
“Last I heard from John, he was complaining that you had stolen his favorite bottle of whiskey that he was saving. And that his youngest was in college. Oh, and that his oldest ran off to do some hunting on his own while breaking a few hearts on the road. C’mon and sit, let's enjoy a nice shot of whiskey.”  
The three of them slowly made their way towards the bar, Dean sitting between Sam and Maribelle. They watched as Ellen poured out five shots, sliding three towards them as her daughter rounded the bar to join Ellen. They each took a glass and Ellen raised hers up.  
“To meeting old friends’ kids and almost shooting each other.”  
She took the shot in one swing, letting the three know it was safe. Maribelle didn’t hesitate either, swinging it down in one gulp. Dean and Sam watched her as she coughed a bit and smiled.  
“Damn woman that is some good whiskey!”   
Dean couldn’t help but feel a slight moment of pride, knowing full well that Maribelle could hold her liquor just like him. He swung down his shot as Sam did the same. Jo was nursing hers as she watched the four interact.  
“So, what brings you three here? I haven’t spoken to John in ages.”  
“Our dad sent us here looking for you actually,” replied Sam. “He said you could help us find someone that we need to figure out some paperwork he left for us.”  
“Hmm, ok,” Ellen responded slowly.   
“So, if you could help, we could use all the help we can get,” continued Sam as he rubbed his hands together in worry.  
“Well, we can’t. But Ash can.”   
Dean turned to look at his baby brother wondering who Ellen was talking about.  
“Whose Ash?” asked Dean.  
“ASH!” Ellen yelled out.  
Suddenly, the guy sleeping on the pool table jolted up in a frenzy.   
“WHAT?” the guy asked as he turned around to look at Ellen. “Closing time?”  
Sam looked at his brother and Maribelle, the look of confusion on both brothers. But on Maribelle’s face, it was a look of joy.  
“Ash is that you?”  
Ash blinked a few times before a smile broke out on his face.  
“Hey! Mari! Long time no see girl!”  
Maribelle got up from her chair and made her way towards Ash, pulling him into a hug. They laughed and hugged, causing Dean to feel a small pang of jealousy.  
“Dude! What are you doing up here? Thought you were enjoying that sweet sun.” Maribelle exclaimed.  
“Nah, had to come back home. The South just wasn’t for me.” Ash responded as he wrapped an arm around Maribelle’s shoulder. “But what brings you up North, thought you said the cold winter here wasn’t for you?”  
“Eh, here because I had to give these two doofuses something their dad left behind. Seems like John sent them here to find you. If I had known I would have been called ya up to help.”  
“Wait, you two know each other?” Ellen asked.  
“Yeah,” Ash responded. “Remember that trip I made to New Orleans for Mardi Gras? Met this chick down there and we became best of friends! This is the girl I was telling you that saved me from that voodoo priest.”  
“Wait, this is Ash, the one that’s going to help us?” asked Dean impatiently.  
“Yeah, the one and only genius I know John would go looking for!” Maribelle responded, giving Ash a high five.  
==============  
Ash looked at all the stuff inside the box that Sam handed over to him. He had the pool table covered in articles and notes that John had made.   
“C’mon, this crap ain’t real. Ain’t nobody can track a demon like this.” Ash told the trio once he was done looking over everything.  
“John could,” responded Maribelle as she nursed her beer while sitting in a chair, her feet propped up on the edge of the pool table. “He told me he was tracking some demon that killed Mary, that he was super close. But he never told me how he did it.”  
Ash looked at the three of them before he continued.  
“There are non-parametric, statistical overviews, prospects, and correlations, I mean... damn! They're signs. Omens. Uh, if you can track 'em, you can track this demon. You know, like crop failures, electrical storms... You ever been struck by lightning? It ain't fun.”   
“Can you track it or not?” asked Sam.  
“Yeah, with all this, I think so. But it’s gonna take time.” Ash looked over everything again as he spoke. “Um, gimme 51 hours.”  
Sam and Dean looked at each other in shock as Ash began picking up all the papers. Once the pool table was cleared, Ash made his way towards the back of the bar, carrying everything inside the box. Dean then turned to Maribelle with a concerned look in his eyes.  
“So how do you know Ash?”  
Maribelle looked up at him, her eyes clear that she wasn’t in the mood.  
“Bumped into him while working a case down in New Orleans. Some voodoo priest was kidnapping out of towners and happen to save his butt from the ordeal. Found out he knew about the life. So, kept in touch every now and then. Got a problem with that?”  
Dean shook his head, turning away to walk towards the bar. He couldn’t show it, but he was glad to know she had nothing more with the guy than friendship. Dean took a seat at the bar and looked from the corner of his eye how his little brother and Maribelle were laughing and talking, wishing he could have that connection again with her. He loved seeing her smile, even more, when he caused it. There was a sudden thunk in front of him which caught his attention. He looked to see Jo standing there, already placed a bottled beer in front of him.  
“Looks like you deserve one, and the cold shoulder that girl is giving you.”  
“What the hell are you talking about?” Dean aggressively asked.  
“Ever since you three got here, she has been giving you the cold shoulder. And by the looks of how you are acting with her, got to assume you did something. No woman looks at a man she knows with that much anger unless he did something bad.”  
Dean grunted as he took a swing of his beer, keeping his eyes on Maribelle as she poked and played with Sam. But Dean knew what Jo said was right, he did do something, something that he really regretted but didn’t have the balls to apologize for.   
Three Years Ago  
Dean pulled up into the motel parking lot just outside of Sioux Falls. He was on his way to see Maribelle. He finally got the nerve to ask her to be his girlfriend a few months back on a hunt they did together, and they were on the road for that time, enjoying each other’s company and getting to know each other intimately. Dean had fallen in love with Maribelle over the recent years, admiring her strength and boldness, how everyone in their little community of hunters had respect for her because she was one of the best. She was tough and didn’t fear a thing. She was everything he ever wanted in a woman and more. Whenever he heard the song “Bad to the Bone”, she would always come to mind because of how badass she was. But she was also the sentimental side he rarely was. With her, he could be open and vulnerable.  
Dean put the car in park and grabbed the bouquet of flowers he had gotten for her since he hadn’t seen her for two weeks. She left to do a case solo, saying that it was a quick salt and burn and wanted to see Bobby in the process. Before Dean could climb out the car, he froze in his seat as he saw his father exit out the room Maribelle said she was in. He was putting on his jacket, turning around to smile at Maribelle who was only in a robe. She smiled back at him and hugged him, placing a kiss on his cheek. Dean saw blood as he saw how affectionate they were being, and by what he saw, this didn’t look like a family visit. Dean stayed in the car until his father pulled away, watching as Maribelle waved goodbye. Before she could turn to go inside, Dean jumped out the car and bolted towards her, his face red in rage.  
“What the fuck was that?!” he screamed, making Maribelle jump, her eyes growing wide in shock.  
“Dean, what are you doing here? I thought you were coming by tomorrow?”  
“Answer my question, what was my dad doing here!”  
“He only stopped by to see me. Dean are you ok?”  
“No, I’m not ok! I come by to see my dad leave your motel room, you in a robe and him putting on his jacket like he just got done getting dressed! What the hell did you two do?!”  
“Dean calm down, he only stopped by because he heard I was in the area. He left on a hunt…”  
“I am not calming down because by the looks of it my GIRLFRIEND and my DAD did something more than just say hi!”  
Maribelle took a step back, her eyes narrowing.  
“What are you saying, Dean? That John came here to sleep with me? You know John is like a father to me, he and Bobby practically raised me!”  
“Well, what am I to think since my dad always puts you above my brother and me!”  
“He cares more for you two than he does me, Dean!”  
“The fuck he does! When you call, he runs to you! When you had trouble in school, he was the first to be there! When you got sick, he would rush to Bobby’s even though you only had a cold! That man cares about you more than he does his two sons and I’ve always hated that about you!”  
Maribelle’s eyes began to water, silent as Dean continued to scream.  
“You know what? I don’t see why I am even here! You probably thought, ‘Oh since I am fucking the Dad might as well go for the sons!’” Dean screamed as he threw the flowers to the ground. “You can stay with him for all I care! Hell, you can call him right now and bet he will run back here in a heartbeat!”  
Dean went silent, waiting for Maribelle to say something.  
“So, going to stay silent?” he asked aggressively.   
The last thing Dean saw was Maribelle shaking her head, tears pouring down her face. She looked down to the ground and whispered.  
“Why would I say something if you hate me?”  
And with that, she got back inside her room and shut the door on Dean. Dean turned back to the car and climbed in, speeding off into the darkness, never looking back.  
Present Day   
Dean, Sam, and Maribelle went back to Bobby’s the car ride silent. Dean had thought back on that night, the night he assumed Maribelle had something going on with his dad. After he drove off, he had headed straight to Bobby’s, hoping to relieve some of his anger with a possible hunt. Instead, he found his dad there. Dean broke into a screaming match with his dad who then cleared up the situation.  
John had arrived at the motel to help Maribelle out. The case she went on turned out to be more than just a salt and burn and in the process got hurt. She had called Bobby for help but John was closest. When he had left, she had just taken a shower to clean off all the blood and gunk, telling him that she had to get some sleep because she was expecting Dean in the morning. She told John about her relationship with Dean and was hoping to receive his approval, which she did. But John made it clear to Dean that after what had happened, he didn’t want him near her ever again.   
“You fucked up boy, and I am not letting you hurt her again! Why would you even think I would drop down to that level with a girl I raised as my own? Don’t ever go near her again you understand me!”  
Dean took his fathers words to heart, never calling or looking for Maribelle. He even went to the lengths of avoiding Bobby’s if he knew she was there. He was angry with himself for what happened, but he knew she would never forgive him.  
Once they reached Bobby’s, Dean had made up his mind that he would at least apologize. That she deserved that at least. Once the car was in park, the three of them climbed out of the car and the two brothers made their way towards the entrance to Bobby’s place, but Maribelle turned to head to her motorbike.   
“Hey Mari, aren’t you going to stay?” asked Sam.  
“Nah, gotta head back home for a few cases I left behind. Plus, I did what I came to do. Might as well get out y’all’s hair.”  
“Hey, Mari,” Dean yelled out as she turned her motorbike on. “Was wondering if we could talk a bit.”  
Maribelle looked at him confused, one of her eyebrows raising up. Without a word she turned off her bike and climbed off, making her way towards the back of the yard. Dean followed right behind, finally reaching her when she stopped at the little garage where Bobby fixed all his cars. She jumped onto the hood of one of the cars, Dean standing right in front of her. Her gaze fell onto his and she crossed her arms over her chest, a sign that she was waiting for him to say something.  
“Look, Mari,” Dean started as he cleared his throat. “I want to apologize for what happened that night. I jumped to conclusions which I shouldn’t have, and I took it out on you, not giving you a chance to explain everything.”  
Maribelle stayed silent, which allowed Dean to continue.   
“That night, my dad made it clear what happened and he told me that because I hurt you, that I shouldn’t contact you ever again.”  
“And when have you ever listened to John Winchester when it came to women?”  
“You were different. We kind of grew up with you. You were my girlfriend at the time and I had fallen in love. You were the first person I was able to be the real me. And when I thought about it, I deserved any hate that came your way.”  
“Dean fucking Winchester, you think I’m mad at you because you assumed something? Hell yeah, it hurt when you literally called me a whore. But I was over that after I thought about how it looked to you. I waited for you to call me, text me, anything! And silence. You went silent on me, leaving me to hate you because you didn’t have the balls to man up and call.”  
Dean looked down to his feet, ready for her yelling and possible punches.  
“Yes, an apology was needed but I was willing to forgive your outburst. What you did, not calling and leaving me wondering if we were still together, made me mad. But what made it worse was that three weeks later I see you at a bar taking some blonde chick to your motel room. I stayed outside your room all night hoping the girl was a mistake. But nah, she stayed till morning.”  
“I thought you wouldn’t want me after the way I talked to you, so I assumed…”  
“YOU ASSUMED! That is your problem Dean! You don’t talk or say what you really want. You just close up when things don’t go your way! Why do you think Sam always worries about you idiot! Why do you think I worry about you?!”  
Maribelle by this point had jumped off the hood where she sat and was standing in front of Dean.   
“You want to know why John was careful with me, why he was overprotective?”  
Dean nodded his head.  
“If I tell you, you have to swear to me you won’t tell Sam. Swear it, Dean!”  
“With my life.”  
Maribelle turned around, raking her fingers through her hair, taking in deep breaths. After some time, she turned around and face Dean, a serious look plastered on her face.  
“That demon John was hunting, his name is Azazel.”  
“Yeah, that we know of. He told us everything about the bastard before he died.”  
“Yeah, well, Azazel ain’t the demon you wanna mess with.”  
“What are you talking about?”  
Maribelle looked around, making sure no one else was around.  
“Azazel did some things, things to certain children. I am one of those kids.”  
Dean’s eyes grew wide in shock as Maribelle continued.  
“The woman you knew as my mom, wasn’t my real mom. She died in a fire when I was barely four months old. My dad remarried, but I always saw her as my mother, even though she would never let me forget who my real mother was. She had great respect for her and wanted me to grow up loving them both. So, when my parents died, it was because Azazel sent demons after us. We were able to get away but as you know they died in the hospital because of their wounds.”  
Dean reached out and wiped away a tear that slid down her cheek.  
“Once John got hold of me, he made sure Azazel wouldn’t find me, keeping me at Bobby’s. He made it clear to me that I was dangerous if a demon wanted me and that if he had to put me down he would. Even being a hard ass, John made sure I was ok. That’s why, when I got older and understood the situation, I was ok with the thought of him having to kill me. Especially when I started having weird dreams of people dying and stuff.”  
“Wait, dreams?” Dean asked.  
“Yeah, John thought it might have something to do with Azazel, so every time I had a dream I had to call him. Those were the constant calls and him running out. It was all to save someone.”  
Dean pulled back, surprised to hear what Maribelle was saying. Things were starting to make sense. Why his dad told him that if he couldn’t save Sam, he had to kill him. His eyes landed back on Maribelle who went silent because of Deans reaction.  
“What’s wrong Dean?”  
“Nothing, just, this is a lot to take in.”  
“Yeah, tell me about it.”  
John’s words from the letter now made sense to Dean. 'Keep each other safe and keep Maribelle close. Make sure she stays good.' John was basically telling Dean that if he couldn’t save her, that he had to kill her. 'Make sure she stays good.' John basically left it up to Dean to save the two people he loved dearly or kill them if he couldn’t. Maribelle must have not known about Sam since she never once mentioned him.   
“So, you promise not to tell Sam? I don’t want him finding out because he will try to put his life over mine, which I won’t allow.”  
“Told you I won’t say a word,” Dean replied in a soft whisper.  
“Good. And Dean,” Maribelle said as she grabbed hold of his hands with hers, making him look into her eyes. “If Azazel ever gets his hands on me, make sure you make it a kill shot.”  
Dean looked into the eyes of the woman he loved, the girl he thought for a long time was his fathers favorite. He saw the fear in her eyes, something he had never seen before. Seeing her like this, afraid of what could be, asking him to do something like killing her, Dean held back his rollercoaster of emotions and nodded his head, deciding it best to keep to himself everything he knew.  
“I got you baby.”


End file.
